Giving Chocolates to Your Rival is Good, Isn't It?
by willowisp4
Summary: Kagura wants to give Sougo some Chocolates what will Sougo's reaction


"Giving Chocolates to Your Rival is Good, Isn't It?"

One sunny day, in the kabuki–cho a sixteen year old girl with vermillion red hair and ocean blue eyes name Kagura is seen playing with her gigantic, white, fluffy, cute dog name Sadaharu. People around them gave them strange glances but the girl didn't care. To busy playing with Sadaharu she failed to notice a mild-featured young man with light brown hair and crimson eyes approached her. "China" the man spoke. When Kagura heard the voice she immediately knows where and who it came from. For it is the only person who called her that name. "What do you want, Sadist?" Kagura said, not bothering looking at the man's face. "Oi! China your disturbing the peace here as a police man I should arrest you" "And why am I disturbing the peace?" now Kagura faced him. "Can't you see that gigantic ugly dog of yours running around frightening the children" "How dare you call Sadaharu ugly, you bastard!" Kagura said voice getting louder. "Don't you know your uglier than Sadaharu you sick Sadist!" "Now, now China don't blame your fault of being ugly to me" "How dare you call an innocent, good, beautiful girl, ugly" "Innocent? Good? Beautiful girl? Where?" "The one in front of you! Are you blind or are you just stupid to not notice me" "In front? The only person I see in front is an ugly, gluttonous pig I mean girl I doubt China are you a girl or a boy or an animal?" "Obviously Sadist I'm a girl can't you see this" Kagura said indicating her chest "The only thing I see is a board" "How dare you insult my chest" "I'm not insulting China I'm just speaking the truth" "That this is flat as a board?" Kagura said again indicating to her chest "Obviously China, what else around here looks like a board" "That's it I've had enough with you! You SADIST!" After saying those nine words Kagura launched forward kicking Sougo's crotch but because of his inhuman reflexes he was just in time to shield Kagura's incoming kick. With that Kagura jumped backward "Is that the best you got China?" Sougo said provoking the yato. "I'm just warming up, Sadist" Again she launched forward to punch Sougo's face but Sougo dodged the incoming attack. Sougo pulled out his katana to slice Kagura. But because of Kagura's reflex she is just in time to shield his katana with her parasol. And the two weapons clashed. Their fight lasted for several hours until the sun sets on them. Sweats are visible and the dusts on their clothes are visible. The two people are exhausted but that didn't stop them from fighting each other. Exchanging verbal insults with one another. Until Kagura notice that it's already dark. "Oi! Sadist I'm going home, I've got some work to do, and maybe Gin-chan is worried about me" When Sougo heard the name Gin-chan his mood turned foul "Whatever China I don't care what you do with your life" Sougo said angrily standing up and turning his heels. Kagura sat on the ground dumbfounded because of Sougo's sudden change of mood. After several minutes she stood up and called Sadaharu and went home.

Rays of the sun hit Kagura's face, she jumped from her bed. She forgot that she's in the closet and bumped her head. She was so excited because this day is important to her. She took a bath, brushed her teeth and grabbed her parasol. Not forgetting about bidding goodbye to her guardian Gintoki. She strolled around and went to buy chocolates. She also stopped by to a shop where she always bought her sukonbu. She Bumped to Otae or whom she calls Anego. "My, my kagura-chan what are you doing here?" Otae asked the girl. "I'm here to buy some sukonbu how about you anego what are you doing here?" "I'm here to buy some ingredients for lunch, want to join us Kagura-chan?". Kagura remembered that Otae made or what they call 'dark matter'. The thought of it made Kagura want to throw up "What's wrong Kagura-chan?" "You see anego I've got something else to do" Kagura said and ran but Otae spoke that made Kagura stopped. "What's that box for Kagura-chan?" "Oh this" Kagura said looking at the box. "I'm gonna give this to someone, anego" "Oh I see good luck Kagura-chan!" When Kagura heard those words she immediately imagined what expression will that 'someone' have when he receive the box. Will he mad, happy, angry or sad. She doubt he will laugh ate her. "Kagura-chan? Kagura-chan!" Otae said while she is waving her hand at Kagura's face. When she heard her anego calling her name she snapped from her fantasy and returned to reality. "Ah! Anego I'll be leaving now!" "Ok Kagur-chan, Bye!" After bidding goodbye Kagura went to the park where she always plays.

Sougo Okita was walking down on the streets of Kabuki-cho to 'prevent crimes' as what Hijikata said or their vice-commander that Sougo wants to die or kill. "Damn that Hijikata waking me from my peaceful sleep just to order me to patrol around" "Maybe I should make him suffer twice, no make that thrice or four times, I'll just kill him" Sougo said imaging a poisoned Hijikata because of the poison that he putted on Hijikata's mayonnaise. Sougo kept walking not paying attention to people around him. Until he saw a girl clad in china suit with vermillion red hair and a purple parasol. He immediately know who it wa and was sure when she spoke to the cashier. 'Why is she buying some chocolates' Sougo thought. He imagined Kagura giving chocolates to another man. That image made his blood boil. Sougo kept following Kagura since he want to see the man whom Kagura will give the chocolates. When Kagura went to the park he thought that it's the chance to ask about the chocolates. "China" he spoke making Kagura look at his direction "What do you want Sadist? A fight? A brawl? Huh?" Kagura said while her face mimics that of a gangster. "Eating that shitty sukonbu again China?" "How dare you call Sukonbu shitty, You brat" And thus they started their verbal insult to one another which lead to a fight. After several hours the two rivals lied on the ground completely exhausted. Sougo remembered what he wanted to ask Kagura. "China, What's that box for?" Sougo said pointing at the box. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot" Kagura said standing up and picking the box. Here Sadist! Gin-chan said even sadist need chocolates too" "China I don't want some of your poisons" "Fine if you don't want it I'll just give this to Gin-chan" Upon hearing the name of the perm-head samurai Sougo hurriedly stand up and grab the chocolates from Kagura's hand "Hey I thought you don't want some!" "Well I change my mind" Sougo paused for a moment then… "Thanks Kagura" take a back beacause it's the first time the police officer called her by her given name, her cheeks turned red from pail. Kagura hurriedly bid goodbye to Sougo and ran as fast as she can to the direction of the Yorozuya. Sougo was dumbfounded because of Kagura's sudden behaviour he stared at the place where Kagura was standing. Several seconds past until Sougo turned his heels and opened the box that Kagura gave. People stared at Sougo because of his wide grin while eating the chocolates. When he arrived at the Shinsengumi headquarters Kondo and Hijikata were dumbfounded Because of his wide grin. "Toshi, what happened to our Sougo?" Kondo asked looking at the direction of Hijikata "I don't know Kondo-san, but it sure is un-Sougo like".

* * *

AN: thank you for taking time and reading this story and sorry for the wrong grammars, for the OOciness of the characters since it's my first time writing fanfics. I accept constructive criticism thank you.

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS SORACHI HIDEAKI OWNS IT.


End file.
